Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and more particularly, to a display device that can be assembled with a reduced number of components and can be slimmer.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid-crystal display device, an Electrophoretic display device, an organic light-emitting display device, an inorganic electro luminescent (EL) display device, a field emission display device, a surface-conduction electron-emitter display device, a plasma display, a cathode ray display device, and the like.
Among these, a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device is recently attracting attention since there are advantages in that it allows for mass production, is easy to drive, and achieves high-quality image and large screen.
An LCD device is an electronic device that converts various electrical information generated from a variety of devices by controlling the voltage applied across a liquid-crystal layer to vary the amounts of light passing through the liquid-crystal layer.
Since LCD devices can be driven with low power, become thinner and achieve good image quality, they are widely used as replacement for existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that can overcome the shortcomings.
Such a LCD device includes a liquid-crystal module, and a cover unit surrounding the liquid-crystal module or a display module.
FIG. 1 is an exploded, perspective view of a LCD device according to a related art to schematically illustrate a coupling relationship between a display module and a cover unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device according to the related art includes a display module 10 and a cover unit 20. The cover unit is a system component. The display module 10 includes a display panel 11 and a guide frame 12 supporting the display panel 11.
The periphery of the guide frame 12 is exposed to the outside, and first coupling parts 12a are disposed on the exposed side surface. The cover unit 20 largely includes a middle frame 21, a rear cover 22, and a decorative part 23. The middle frame 21 is disposed under the display module 10. The middle frame 21 is fabricated in a rectangular shape.
In the periphery of the middle frame 21, second coupling parts 21a are formed, which are to be coupled with the first coupling parts 12a formed on the periphery of the guide frame, respectively.
In addition, third coupling parts 21b (see FIG. 2) are formed in the lower portion of the periphery the middle frame 21.
The rear cover 22 is disposed under the middle frame 21. Four coupling parts 22a are formed in the rear cover 22, which are to be coupled with the third coupling parts 21b, respectively.
In addition, the decorative part 23 is disposed on the upper surface of the display module 10. The decorative part 23 includes a plurality of hooks 23a extended downwardly at several locations.
FIG. 2 is an exploded, perspective view of a part of the LCD device according to the related art to specifically illustrate the coupling relationship between the display module 10 and the cover unit 20.
Referring to FIG. 2, the guide frame 12 supports the periphery of the display panel 11. The first coupling parts 12a formed on the periphery of the guide frame 12 are exposed to the outside.
The guide frame 12 is mounted on the middle frame 21. At this time, the first coupling parts 12a formed on the guide frame 12 are coupled with the second coupling parts 21a formed in the middle frame 21, respectively. Accordingly, the guide frame 12 supporting the display panel 11 is assembled with the middle frame 21 as it is mounted thereon.
The outer periphery of the guide frame 12 is surrounded by the middle frame 21. The rear cover 22 is disposed under the middle frame 21. The fourth coupling parts 22a formed on the rear cover 22 are coupled with the third coupling parts 21b formed in the middle frame 21, respectively. The rear cover 22 is coupled with the middle frame 21 thereon.
The above-described hooks 23a of the decorative part 23 are hung at predetermined positions of the middle frame 21 to be fixed thereto. The decorative part 23 may be coupled with the middle frame by screws rather than the hooks 23a. 
In the LCD device with the above-described configuration, both of the decorative part 32 and the rear cover 22 are fixed to the middle frame 21. In the above-described manner, the guide frame 12 is mounted on the inner side of the middle frame 21.
In the related art LCD device with the above-described configuration, the guide frame 12 of the display module 10 is necessarily coupled with the middle frame 21 that is system component.
In other words, the LCD device according to the related art should have the middle frame 21 as an essential element to fix the decorative part 230, the rear cover 22 and the guide frame 12. That is, the existing middle frame 21 should have a structure that fixes all of the decorative part 230, the rear cover 22 and the guide frame 12.
Accordingly, the middle frame should fix the components of the display module and the system components, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to match the components if the display module and the system component are produced from different manufacturers.
In addition, the LCD device according to the related art requires the middle frame, and thus the number of components is increased and the cost for components is also increased.
Further, the LCD device according to the related art requires the middle frame, and thus it is difficult to reduce the size of the device.
Recently, research is ongoing into lighter and thinner LCD devices. Accordingly, what is required is a technique that allows a guide frame to perform the function of the middle frame to thereby eliminate the middle frame.